


Night Fever

by Frederica_Lacy



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederica_Lacy/pseuds/Frederica_Lacy
Summary: 科目三，手动档斯柯达





	

“嘶——”

虽然并非完全没有心理准备，但突如其来的刺激还是让史雷猛地小声抽了口气，对于那个敏感的部位来说，米库里欧的手指实在是太凉了。水之天族的体温自然较普通人类低一些，他的青梅竹马即便在酷暑的烈日下皮肤也保持着恰到好处的温凉，碰在膨胀的人类性器上却是不亚于冰水贴脸程度的刺激。也正因如此，那个地方被米库里欧触摸着的实感在史雷脑海中被放大了数倍，海啸般猛烈地撼动着理智使他还没来得及抵抗就值得缴械投降，胯下那玩意儿诚实得很，立刻又兴奋地抬头了些许。

现在还没到睡觉的时候，史雷也并不是为了这种事而放弃和米库里欧读书的时间早早回屋的，但却又低估了青梅竹马的好奇心和固执程度，而其结果就是如此这般充斥着尴尬与微妙的情欲的现状，简直是一场过于甜蜜的拷问。他瘫坐在床上，后背与墙之间夹了个枕头，内裤早就不知何时被扔到一边去了。穿着睡衣的米库里欧跨坐在他右侧大腿上，手中掌握着那根要命的把柄，神情与研究遗迹中新发现的古代机关时毫无二致——显然水之天族并没有意识到这对他的人类挚友来说意味着什么，只是单纯地对青春期少年生理变化感到好奇而已。意识到了这一点的史雷很难不产生些背德感，这可疑又微妙的催化剂成功地让那家伙又涨大了些许，米库里欧现出惊讶之色的瞬间他几乎挣扎着想拽个枕头来蒙住脸，却因仅有的一个正被牢牢地枕在身后而只得作罢。  
  
如同拂去古老石碑上的尘土，米库里欧的手指顺着凸起的血管描绘形状，细致地探入皱褶中隐藏的每一条沟壑。史雷已经逐渐适应了他的体温，温差造成的刺激减弱后更多层次的触感也由敏感的神经末梢传递到了大脑。水之天族的手指白皙又纤长，指腹柔软，关节处却也有极薄的一层茧，史雷记得那应是他常年挥舞长杖造成的，几乎可以回忆起那根细长的圆柱是如何被旋转，又是如何留下那些痕迹的。也正是用着这双手，米库里欧总能以恰到好处的力度清理出雕刻在被掩埋了上千年的石板上的壁画，现在又对史雷付出了同等的专注，这不寻常的待遇令对方一瞬间不由自问何德何能。  
  
如果忽略掉史雷的喘息，这间屋子其实非常安静，因此可疑的湿润声响在两人耳中格外清晰。米库里欧已经掌握了诀窍，拇指与另四指扣成一环上下套弄，偶尔食指指腹在顶端稍稍施力，绕着那个小孔轻轻打转几圈。这很简单，并不需要一直盯着，所以他也得空，时不时地将视线移去观察对方的表情。这从未见过的光景自然是很有趣的，史雷几乎一直都在大口喘息，胸膛随之上下起伏，乍一看像在做什么剧烈运动，但又狼狈得多。他明明只是什么也不做地瘫坐在床上，那个地方被摆弄几下就陷入了如此状态，米库里不知道详细原因，但能确定史雷并不讨厌这样。虽然本人大概还没有意识到，嘴角偶尔泄出的呻吟，愈发迷离的双眼，湿热的吐息，还有周身那股奇妙的气味，都在央求般地催促：继续，不要停下。  
  
“说起来，史雷。”  
  
率先打破沉默的还是米库里欧，恍然大悟般的语气的确有些破坏气氛，但已经到了这个地步史雷也无法去在意这种小问题，只得在喘息的间隙中“嗯，怎么了？”地回应一下，却又本能地对接下来的内容感到不妙。米库里欧也没觉得他在敷衍，确认了史雷在听后就继续说下去。  
  
“我想起来了，小时候我们有一次偷偷跑去挤羊奶，最后发现那其实是公羊……”  
  
性器已经膨胀到了极限，形状在米库里欧手中发生了些许改变，显然临近了喷发的边缘，但让史雷发出悲鸣的原因却比这更挑战人类羞耻心的极限。  
  
“为什么你现在要提那茬啊！”  
  
这等陈年旧账可属于光是自己无意间想起来就会尴尬的要死，恨不得在脑中永久性删除其存在的级别，这一次史雷的吐槽脱口而出，毕竟他也没有犹豫哪怕半分的余力。也不知道米库里欧是不打算放过他呢还是真不明白，天族微微一歪头，认真地答道：  
  
“要说为什么……？现在我们做的不就是那时候的……”  
  
虽说没有错但真的好微妙，史雷一时语塞了几秒，最后才勉强憋出一句。  
  
“好像有点能理解那只山羊当时的心情了……虽说完全不想理解就是了。”

而且还被踢了。  
  
史雷当然不会踢开米库里欧，所以这一轮水之天族完胜。米库里欧舔舔嘴角，手中稍加施力，史雷崩溃般地呻吟出声，胸膛猛地前挺，呼吸更加急促起来。他就要到了，像洪水即将决堤那样十万火急，天族却依旧保持着不紧不慢的步调，将眼前这幅景象作为战利品笑纳。  
  
“不用担心，和山羊比起来你的要可爱多了。”  
  
“啊……不，不是……”即便在这种情况下他依旧还能开口拌嘴，天晓得怎么办到的，大概是个奇迹。“这个词，不是用来……形容那个东西，的吧。”  
  
那应该用来形容什么呢？米库里欧还没有来得及开口问，右臂就被向前轻轻一拉，整个身体的重心倒在了史雷身上。他的头恰好靠着青梅竹马的肩膀，人类鲜活的心脏就在他紧贴着的胸腔中有力地跳动，以天族最为熟悉却又有些陌生的节奏泵送血液，散发出令他安心的热量。史雷的左臂环住他的腰，右手轻抚过后颈——米库里欧因此舒服得打了个颤，身体不由得放松下来——又沿着下颌骨移到了前面，将水之天族的下巴微微抬起，凑近自己面前。  
  
“米库里欧有时候，真的，有点坏心眼啊。”由于刚才的那一连串动作米库里欧的手已经没有再动了，借此史雷取回了些说话的余裕。但这无法坚持很久，快感已经累积到了极限，略微胀痛的下身急需释放，就连嗓音也变得沙哑起来。“居然说出这样的话，根本就是犯规嘛。”  
  
这下轮到米库里欧愣住了。可能是史雷注视他的目光过于深情，略带撒娇的口吻令他无法拒绝，又或是惊异于人类的吐息竟会如此炽热，他甚至感到自己的脸颊也随之发烫起来。他们的脸靠得太近，史雷将米库里欧抱得再紧了些 嘴唇顺势贴上了水之天族的嘴角，趁着对方还没来得及反应过来继续得寸进尺地推进，牙齿轻轻一磕舌头就顺势滑进口腔，以令人窒息的热度肆意索取起来。  
  
米库里欧知道这样的行为大约应当被称作“接吻”，早在他和史雷的年龄还不到现在的一半时就已经从书中了解到这是亲密的二人之间表达“爱”的一种方式，但文字的描述太过模糊，幼小的孩子对复杂的情感也没有什么概念，只当是和好朋友之间的喜欢差不多的东西。于是那阵子史雷就经常扑向他的青梅竹马表达爱意——当然，那么小的孩子还不懂什么伸舌头——那副光景与现在微妙地重合到了一起，只不过人类青年腾不出舌头，无法像儿时那样不断重复地说“我最喜欢米库里欧了”，但其实也没有关系，因为史雷的怀抱还是一如既往的满溢着热情，就算不用说也能明白。大概随着年龄和心智的增长，史雷对于“爱”的认知产生了什么变化吧，被贪得无厌的索取压榨到近乎窒息的米库里欧不禁思考起来，就算是他也能查觉这并非会向单纯的朋友传达的感情，可自己究竟又如何呢？小时候米库里欧经常被史雷啃得满脸口水，明明很没分寸但他也从来没有讨厌过这样，到了现在还是一样。接受史雷的心意，并努力对此回应，这份心意并没有改变一分一毫，因为米库里欧确信自己的思念绝不可能比史雷的要逊色，如果说史雷爱着他，那么他当然也——

“……咕呜？！”

人类青年喉中突然响起一声悲鸣般的呜咽，在米库里欧窒息之前史雷终于放开了他，新鲜空气涌入的瞬间本没有寿命概念的天族竟然产生了仿佛重获新生的畅快感。刚才他确实在怀疑自己说不定会就这样死去，但在史雷的怀中又很安心，好像已经没什么可害怕的了，各种不同的感情混杂在一起催生出奇妙的化学反应，在水之天族的心中燃起名为欲望的小小火焰。史雷狼狈地大口喘着气，看上去像刚被一大群成年野猪追着跑过三座山头，米库里欧也没好到哪里去，现在他的脸颊也因缺氧而染上了薄红，在白皙皮肤的映衬下尤为显眼。由于脑子里突然冒出来太多东西他恍神了好一会儿，直到史雷伸手替他擦了下嘴角，他才意识到在刚才的接吻中来不及吞咽的唾液已经顺着脖子一路淌下，打湿了睡衣的领口。手中的那个东西也软了些许，尖端还残留着少量浊白的液体，更多的则被撒到了床单上。在好奇心的驱使下，米库里欧松开握住性器的手，转而用手指在尖端蘸取了些黏液送到嘴边舔了舔，全然不顾耳边史雷慌乱的阻止。

“……好腥。”

“所以说这种东西你为什么要去尝啊……”

“为什么……因为史雷的一切我都想知道啊。”知道那么多的也只要有我就够了。把后半句话吞下肚，天族无辜地眨眨眼，好像丝毫没意识到在如此背景下这样的行为和发言究竟会对面前的人类造成何等冲击。见史雷没反应，他又接着补充一句：“不用担心，我是水之天族，对毒物的自净能力很强所以没问题。”

“……不，我想应该没有毒……不对重点不是这个！”瞬间陷入混乱的史雷抓了好一会儿头发才稍微冷静下来一点，再次开口时语气又突然严肃起来。“真的很对不起，米库里欧！其实本来不想瞒着你的但是完全不知道应该怎么解释所以……”

“啊……不，该道歉的是我才对，因为自己好奇就强行对史雷做了这样的事……”

“不不不是我不好，没考虑米库里欧的感受害你担心……”

 

“是我不对，让史雷那么为难……”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“……对不起。”×2

 

 

 

两个年轻人沉默了好一会儿，现在屋子里又安静得连根针掉在地上都能听见了。米库里欧在史雷的床单上蹭了蹭手，史雷的视线则在米库里欧和床单的皱褶之间飘了好一会儿，才犹豫着开始解释。

 

“……综上所述，就是说，天族并没有那方面的需求，也就不会那种欲望是吧？这种事我想应该是双方互相的，米库里欧要是为了配合我去做就没有意义了。”

 

“那你打算怎么办，自己用手凑合一辈子？”

 

“也许……吧。”

 

这个回答很难不令人感到意外，却又和史雷相称到了一个可怕的地步。没有人会否认他是个正直的好孩子，米库里欧想，他的青梅竹马实在是太过纯粹，直率，甚至连谎话都不会说，但也正因如此史雷才能与天族一同生活，和自己一起长大。虽然有时候显得有些傻，但米库里欧又怎么会不喜欢呢？

 

“史雷你太自以为是了。”天族叹了口气又鼓起了腮帮子，“你又不是天族，怎么会知道我有没有那方面的感觉？”

 

“诶？天族……米库里欧也会？但是……”

 

“你这个说法很失礼啊。刚才好像隐约有点奇怪的感觉……虽然不是很确定。”

 

“喂……”

 

“所以、所以我想先确认一下！先确认总是没错的吧！”米库里欧显然对史雷怀疑的眼神颇为光火，“之前最后的那个，是叫‘接吻’没错吧？再来一次，拜托你了史雷！”

 

俗话说恭敬不如从命，虽然似乎有一肚子的槽想吐但完全没有拒绝的理由，尤其在米库里欧的手臂已经环上自己脖子的现在更是如此。这次史雷的表现要温柔得多，当然只是相对而言，毕竟也不能指望一个第二次的新手做得能有多好。史雷一手揽着米库里欧的腰，另一只手托住对方的后脑勺，手指没入柔软的发丝之间。虽然不如先前的激烈，这个吻要更绵长一些，多了时不时稍稍换气的空隙。米库里欧也有了回应的余裕，如果说刚才是史雷单方面地倾泻自己的感情，现在的他们则更像是在你一言我一语，不知疲倦地互相倾诉爱意。

 

人类很快又被煽动了起来，米库里欧能感觉到他的手钻进了自己睡衣的下摆，温热的，有薄茧的手指贴上敏感的腰际，酥麻感混杂着熟悉的热度在接触的瞬间传递过来，天族的腰随即一软，史雷趁机轻轻咬住他的舌尖，炫耀优势般地吮吸起来。米库里欧自然也不甘示弱，稍加用力就摆脱了控制，还在对方舌尖报复似地轻咬了一口，又舔了舔被咬的部分以示安抚。他的情绪逐渐高涨，比自己所预想的更加乐在其中，但又开始感到空虚，想要更多地感受到史雷，他的体温也好，感情也好，欲望也好，现在传达过来的程度远远不够；想要再贴近一点，那就把手臂收拢，让身体紧贴在一起；衣服很碍事，但就是除去也还不够，联系还应该再紧密一些，要到合二为一的程度，只有那样才行，只有那样才能满足。

 

米库里欧突然就明白了，这种仿佛心口被火焰灼烧的空虚感，这份不知餍足的渴求，正是自己对史雷产生了类似人类的“爱欲”的体现。他现在确信了，史雷说的没错，这种事如果不是双方互相的就失去了意义，因为无法传达的感情就算倾注再多也是枉然。

 

“啊，哈……哈啊……”

 

漫长的一吻终于结束，两人的嘴唇都因为没完没了的缠吻有些肿胀，分开的舌尖带出一条湿润的银丝，在昏黄的灯光下浮现出淫靡的光泽。史雷已经再度欲火中烧，一看他的眼睛就能明白，可他依旧努力忍耐着，没有进行下一步的动作。米库里欧知道他是在等自己说出答案，如果回答自己还不明白，那么他一定会露出可爱但又非常揪心的失落表情吧，光是想像就足够产生罪恶感了，实在不忍心再去逗他。

 

“史雷想要继续下去也没关系。”虽然处于这样的状况，米库里欧还是不由扑哧一声笑了，“露出这样的表情是犯规哦。”

 

这显然是对他之前某句发言的回敬了，史雷有些哭笑不得，刚想开口表示他在意的并不是这个，米库里欧却丝毫不给他反驳的机会就径自说了下去。

 

“我并没有要配合你的打算。史雷也说过，这件事应该是双方相互的，否则就没有意义，所以——”

 

史雷咽了咽口水。

 

“所以，我刚才明白了，并不是为了迁就史雷，而是因为‘我想要和史雷做’才这么决定的。”

 

并非为了迎合自己而勉强，而是本身就想要——慢慢地在脑海中消化刚才接收到的信息，史雷的脸渐渐由两侧脸颊的红晕整个涨到了彤红，耳朵也烫到不行。在他看来米库里欧的这句话等同于告白，具体内容对于一个青春期人类男性而言又太过具有冲击性，以至于他思考短路的瞬间身体就先行动了起来。米库里欧只觉得视野天旋地转，回过神来面前只剩下史雷放大了的脸孔，自己的姿势也由跨坐变成了仰躺；伏在自己上方的史雷则由于背光几乎整张脸都落入了阴影之中，只有那双翠绿的眼瞳还泛出一丝微光。这副神情米库里欧再熟悉不过，每当猎物陷入绝境无处可逃时，史雷的眼中就会在一瞬间闪过这样的光芒。而这次的猎物，就是米库里欧自己。

 

“我好高兴，我好高兴啊米库里欧。”像是发掘出梦寐以求的遗迹那般雀跃，史雷在米库里欧的耳畔一边没完没了地重复着表白，一边落下细密的亲吻。“最喜欢你了，最喜欢米库里欧了……”

 

“好的，好的。”天族的回应是一个拥抱。吐息，亲吻，以及爱语让他的身体因幸福的酥麻感而不住颤抖。“我也是一样的，最喜欢史雷了……”

 

 

一次良好的初体验应当从温柔的接吻开始，这一点史雷称得上无师自通。松开米库里欧的舌头，他的亲吻一路向下，一手托起对方后颈的同时煽情地顺着下颌骨的弧线细细啃咬，他的竹马因此不自觉地将脑袋后仰，展开了颈项处优美的线条。这样的景象已经不知道在史雷的脑海中模拟过了多少次，但真正参与其中的实感当然不可同日而语，尤其当米库里欧的呼吸因此急促起来，逐渐紊乱的吐息也染上了情欲的色彩时，他的情绪也随之水涨船高。天族原本没有性欲，但却能够通过思想和认知来调整和改变自己的身体，所以史雷明白，米库里欧之所以能够产生这样的反应，也是源于强烈的想要回应他的愿望。从另一方面来说，即米库里欧会且只会对史雷产生“这样的”的反应，自然，能“开发”米库里欧的，也有且只有史雷一人。

 

“这么说……要是米库里欧变得奇怪了不就都是我造成的了么。”

 

“既然知道那就给我负全责。”

 

“啊哈哈，确实是这样没错，不过米库里欧还真是严格啊。”

 

“你话好多。”

 

“呜啊……”

 

史雷没有再说话，因为米库里欧一口咬上了他的鼻尖，不怎么疼，但也很好地表达了水之天族的不满，同时又兼带了催促的意味。对此史雷除了照做外一点办法都没有，暗中却赌气般地下定了决心，一会儿必须要好好扳回一局，否则失态的只有自己这一点实在太不公平。

 

亲吻在白皙的脖颈上游移，随处留下绯红的印记。米库里欧的喉结还不怎么明显，但仔细一点也不难找，史雷怀着恶作剧的想法张口轻轻咬上那个小小的突起，果不其然收获了对方惊异的倒抽气声，随即犬齿下的小东西咕嘟一声滚动了一下，显然米库里欧因为咽喉被突然袭击而产生了本能的危机感，却又出于完全的信任没有把史雷给推开。他的青梅竹马是个特例，要知道上一个敢做到差不多程度的是头野猪，时至今日距其尸骨入土也已过了数载，坟头的草都换了几茬。

 

安抚地轻吻了一下那处要害，史雷的注意力随即转向了颈窝和锁骨，他的手也没有闲着，磨蹭之间竟已将那件睡衣的下摆给掀到了胸口，将那两处凸起暴露到了空气之中。经由先前的铺垫，那里早已是硬了，挺立在雪原一般的胸膛上。米库里欧先前还只是喘息，被刺激到这两处也不禁溢出了呻吟。事到如今再掩饰也没有用，史雷当然不打算放过他，舌头绕着一侧的打转，另一边的则用手指轻轻揉捏，引得未经人事的天族少年不自觉地向上挺胸，话到了嘴边也被生生拆碎，与狼狈却又满足的喘息揉杂到了一起。

 

“哈啊……史，史雷，你，呜……你在，做，什……么？！”

 

“不是米库里欧要我负起责任的么，难道说这样你会很舒服？”

 

“舒服……哈啊，过头了，啊！不要咬、咕呜……”

 

一下子过于强烈的快感确实有些难以忍受，米库里欧的手伸向了史雷伏在自己胸前的头，手指已经没入了发丛中，却终究没有把他拉开，看上去倒是像在迎合一样。虽然体格差距明显，但在力量上米库里欧却和史雷区别不大，再加上本身是并非会为生理上的欲望而苦恼的天族，只要他愿意随时都能把史雷推开——换言之，现在这样就等同于默许了。

 

史雷也很清楚这一点，倒不如说手指磨蹭头皮的触感简直像在夸奖他做得好似的，要不受鼓舞实在是太难了。舌头从左侧换到了右侧，手指与之相反，在被唾液濡湿的皮肤上游走的触感与干燥时相比又多了些令人浮想联翩的情色意味——但这里会这么认为的只有史雷，对于米库里欧来说只是单纯触觉上的不同。虽然能够起反应，但目前也仅此而已；天族因为全心全意的爱而产生近似情欲而并非性欲的渴求，被所爱之人触碰产生的满足感与快感对米库里欧来说和被摸摸头一样，都在“舒服的事情”的范畴之内，所谓区别也只是程度不同罢了。正因为没有完全理解人类的性欲，他自然也不会对此类行为感到羞耻，只当做是美味的点心一样平常地去享用，简直游刃有余到了过分的地步。

 

与先前的自己一对比，史雷一方面实在没有办法咽下这口气，另一方面又想让自己的青梅竹马享受到尽可能与人类相同的性爱。他赌气般地轻轻啃咬米库里欧的腰际，得到的依然是毫不掩饰饜足的喘息和短促的几声呻吟。远远不够，还缺了些什么，水之天族离真正进入状态还太早，虽说第一次应当文火慢炖，照着现在这样的步调也许能行，但史雷就算已经射过一次也很难再坚持那么久，现在是时候该添把柴了。轻轻托起对方的腰胯，他暂且停下了亲吻去观察米库里欧的表情，同时动手将天族宽松的睡裤连同内裤一并慢慢剥除，却没有进一步的动作。米库里欧也看着他，眼中充满了意犹未尽的疑惑，无声地向他提问：怎么了？

 

“我只是在想，米库里欧看上去真的很期待啊……没有问题吧？”

 

事到如今还问这个？刚想开口反驳，却被史雷的视线盯得有些心里发毛，莫非自己的脸上沾到了什么？习惯性地，米库里欧开始在脑中快速整理自己现在的状态：：脸颊稍稍发热，眼眶中由于快感积蓄了泪水，嘴角残留着唾液，衣服也乱七八糟……总而言之就是一副委身并沉溺于快乐，绝对不能见人的狼狈模样，虽说事实上都是史雷干的，但自己也的确允许了。天族无法逃避现实，因此米库里欧不会否认自己确实是期待着的——即便已经意识到这会让自己变得更加狼狈不堪，比现在这副无法示人的羞耻表现还要糟糕，他都不愿意停下，想要史雷继续下去。

 

哎，这不就相当于要将自己都不知道会变成什么样的，也许是在天族永恒生命中都算得上最为失态的模样完完全全毫无保留地展现给他的意思么？

 

整个思考过程不过数秒，从史雷的视角看去米库里欧只是呆愣了一瞬，随即整张脸由刚才的薄红誊地就涨成了番茄似的鲜红色。明明还没有被做什么，呼吸的节奏已经乱了套，就连组织语句都仿佛成了无法完成的任务：“啊……我、史雷，我……”

 

我到底都做了些什么啊。

 

正因为后知后觉，明白的瞬间就会回想起过去的所作所为，终于意识到自己先前一系列的行为究竟是何等大胆的米库里欧呻吟了一声，崩溃地捂住了自己的脸。这也算得上是所谓“无知者无畏”吧，如果一开始就明白，他显然不会选择现在这样的方式，不过恐怕在结果上并不会相差太多，所以倒也不怎么后悔，只是……

 

“米库里欧难道是害羞了？”

 

“啰嗦！再说我……我……”

 

看来是无法反驳了。

 

有亲吻落到遮盖住眼睛的指尖，湿热的吐息喷洒在护住脸颊的手背上，紧接着自己就被熟悉的体温包裹了；身体本能地放松下来，所以遮挡脸部的双手被移开后无处安放，最后只得环住人类的脖子。史雷的右手向米库里欧的小腹探去，身下的天族不出所料地咬紧牙关倒抽了口气，顺手往下一摸，果然那里已经开始竖起来了，被触碰到的瞬间米库里欧猛地弓起了背，却克制住了第一个短促音节之后的呻吟没有叫出声来，只是维持着不停咬牙吸气与粗重喘息的循环，努力的样子尽数映在了史雷的眼眶中。原来理解了羞耻之后就会尽力忍耐了，人类满意地想道，但他也无法否认快感，真可爱。

 

“史，史雷……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“这是……咕呜，什么、怎么，回事……嗯……”

 

“就是你之前做的。”不妙，忍不住地就开始笑起来了，搞得像自己在使坏一样——但好像也没错？“唔……这样啊，看来米库里欧现在已经和我一样了。”

 

“和史雷……一样？”

 

这样就好，这样就对了，米库里欧收拢双臂将史雷搂得更紧，在即将无法抑制住呻吟的关头径直抬起头，将舌头送入了对方微张的口中。羞耻的声音几乎都被史雷给吞了下去，剩下的只有模糊不清的呜咽。渐渐地米库里欧无力支撑倒回了枕头上，手臂也慢慢滑落下来，手指倒是不甘心地紧紧抓着史雷的衣服，直到最后才脱力地松开。他很快就到了，这多少让史雷有些意外，本以为天族应该更加慢热，完全没想到禁欲系的米库里欧会和自己第一次动手做的时候差不多。

 

“所以说果然有了概念之后就和人类的反应一样了吧……”从还没有从高潮的余韵中恢复回来的米库里欧身上起身，史雷端详起来手中收集到的液体。总量和粘稠度与人类的基本相同，但却并非浑浊的白色，而是像清水一样干净透明。“啊，看来还有些区别……甜的？”

 

说来今天确实吃了不少水果。

 

“史雷……”

 

米库里欧终于回过神来，刚才那样的快感确实很强烈，他现在还残留了些诸如手指使不上力，大脑也无法像平日里那样冷静运转的负面效果，但还是伸手拽住了史雷的衣角。分明已经很累了，精神却亢奋异常，虽然很厉害但是还不够，这种程度还无法满足——如此贪得无厌的想法把他自己也给吓了一跳，可是米库里欧不会逃，而且还有一件事他也是明白的：

 

“还没有结束吧。”

 

人类青年楞了一下，大概是没料到这茬会被米库里欧提起。他犹豫了好一会儿，看起来有太多的话要说，最后却只是俯下身在天族耳后轻轻一吻，以沙哑的声音提醒道：

 

“你确定么？可能会有点痛，而且在这之后就算你说不要，我也没办法保证能停不能停下来了。”

 

米库里欧的回答是掀了史雷的半边衣服。

 

自然，他自己的上衣数秒后也被扔到一边去了。

 

=====================================================================

 

史雷舔着米库里欧微红的眼角，干燥的手稳稳地从身后托住他的腰，另一只手则将那双腿分开，指尖摸到了那处隐秘的入口。那些黏液被涂抹在外部，手指藉助着润滑的作用在开口的缝隙处打圈，直到那里足够湿润了才小心地送进去一节。米库里欧虽然努力想要表现出镇定自若的样子，却难以掩盖紧张：天族虽然会因为兴趣而进食，却并不会像人类那样排泄，因此对他们而言那里是完全没有用处的器官，换言之就是根本没有用过。再加上异物侵入本身就会使人产生不适感，适应也需要一些时间，恐怕这会是一场持久战，史雷已经做好了心理准备，但事情的发展又一次出乎了他的意料。

 

“米库里欧，放松一点不要夹那么紧……诶？！”

第一个指节进入时确实有些困难，但接着整根手指很轻松地就滑了进去，稍微在里面活动一下就能隐约听到些湿润的声响。原本为了润滑史雷送了些黏液进去，但量绝对不可能有这么多，简直就像是米库里欧为了接纳他已经做好了准备似的。那条甬道又窄又紧，内壁的软肉吸附着手指，大量的水液既保证了活动的顺畅，同时又保护着天族的身体。史雷尝试着弯曲了一下手指，指腹在某一点施力的同时勾起的关节也抵上了另一处，米库里欧为此差点惊叫出声。从未被触碰过的内部本来就相当敏感，而且那可是史雷——一旦意识到这一点，就有细碎的快感从与手指接触的部分顺着脊柱传递上来，与先前一闪而过的刺激不同，脑中像是无数电火花噼里啪啦地先后炸开，引得内壁止不住地痉挛，却又贪恋地附在手指上不愿松开。

自己究竟是怎么了？米库里欧并不知道，也没有余力再去思考，被情欲侵染的理智摇摇欲坠，几近落入满溢了爱与快乐的苹果酒。尽力忍耐住羞耻的呻吟已经是他的极限，却也快要不行了。这才一根手指而已，之后到底会发展成什么样，自己失控后又究竟会变成什么样，米库里欧本能地对此感到恐惧，但本能也说，要是现在停下才真的会疯掉。该怎么办，怎么做才好，陷入两难境地的米库里欧没来由地感到委屈，差点就要哭出来，直到史雷舔去了溢出的泪水，安抚地亲吻起他的脸颊。

“没事的，米库里欧，舒服得想要逃又逃不了这是很正常的，那时候我也一样。”

水之天族这次没有回答，毕竟埋在自己身体里的手指可没有停下，甚至还增加到了两根。光是为了压抑呻吟他就已经尽了全力，哪还有什么说话的余裕，只得用含糊不清的呜咽示意自己在听，让史雷好继续说下去。

“很辛苦么？说来从刚才起就没怎么听到米库里欧的声音，我也觉得有点寂寞了。”亲吻从脸颊一路顺延到了耳根，史雷舔了舔怀中人的耳垂，再次开口时语气中又多了三分撒娇五分诱哄，“米库里欧这样也太狡猾了。”

“……诶？”我的错？现在这个状况明显是我比较“惨”好不好？！

“因为，之前米库里欧说想知道我的一切啊……”湿热的吐息喷洒在脆弱的耳后，已经分不清到底是这导致的酥麻感、史雷的语气、还是是话语的内容本身对他造成了最大的冲击，水之天族彻底愣住了，大脑一片空白，但传入耳朵的话语却一字一句，无比清晰地，在脑海中响起。

“我也一样，米库里欧的一切我也都想知道，但米库里欧这样忍耐，是想要藏起来吧？”言语，吐息，还有舔舐与亲吻的水声，都与下身传来的快感一同，侵蚀着摧残着天族仅剩的脆弱防线。“好过分啊，明明我已经决定都要交给米库里欧了，虽然努力忍耐的米库里欧也很可爱，可是这样果然不公平吧？”

连着两句都是问句，但史雷并不打算等米库里欧开口回答，一说完就径直咬上了他的耳垂，同时两根手指又将内腔撑开一些。

“咿呀——”

放松的一瞬间，第三根手指也滑了进去。

“哈啊……啊，史，史雷……哈啊……”这声音实在太过甜腻，米库里欧简直不敢相信这出自自己口中，但现在就如同洪水冲毁了堤坝，再想压抑已经不可能了，身体也已经受够了忍耐，迫不及待地背叛了仅存的理智，沉溺于欲望与快乐之中。狡猾的明明是史雷吧，他一定是知道的，只要像这样请求，自己就拿他一点办法都没有；可他真的是故意的么？这就又很难说了。但是，但是——

“不要怕，米库里欧，我在这里，只有我在。只有我能看见，只有我能听到，能触碰到的，也只有我而已。”

——这种事情已经无所谓了，怎样都。

无论是拥抱，亲吻，爱抚，还是言语，史雷都有意无意地在其中倾注了几近满溢而出的纯粹热情，恐怕他自己都不知道这有多让人心醉吧？但史雷就是这样的人。所以知道他这一面的就只有自己了，水之天族为此感到安心。这就够了，从一开始就没什么好害怕的。喘息着，呻吟着，米库里欧再次伸出手臂，这次他环抱住了史雷的后背，手指从后颈开始顺着脊柱一路向下溜到尾椎，伏在身上的人类果然打了个激灵，从自己脖子边抬起头直起了身子。

“米，米库里欧？！”

他显然没料到自己会做出这样不会被解读为除了邀请以外任何解释的行为，一瞬间惊慌的样子让米库里欧非常愉快。这样就算扳回一局了，但恶作剧过家家赌气一般的你来我往也该到此为止，手指什么的已经够了，忍耐什么的早就厌倦了，想要什么更加炽热的东西来填满欲望在心中融出的空洞，就算会痛也不要紧，是时候该上真家伙了。

“已经，已经可以了。”在喘息之中挤出一句完整的话并非易事，因此米库里欧只得长话短说。“进来吧，史雷不是也，很辛苦……”

他是对的，虽然还是有点担心会伤到米库里欧，但现在这个时候还推脱肯定会被抱怨太小看他，所以史雷没有再拒绝，只是抽出手指后没有忍住提醒了一句：“那要作好觉悟哦？”

尖端已经抵上了入口，蠕动的内腔因手指的抽离而感到空虚，又因期待着由更大也为炽热的什么东西将其填满而兴奋不已，甚至那个小小的开口也随着呼吸的节奏吮吸般地细微开合起来。“早就好了。”米库里欧这样回答道，被分开的双腿还夹了一下史雷的腰，潜台词显然是“快点”。

水液非常充足，性器前端几乎是滑进去的，但之后就没这么容易了。柔软的内壁迫不及待地包裹住进入的部分，应着米库里欧越发急促的呼吸痉挛起来，使这个燥热膨胀的过程平缓得异常。为了方便施力史雷的双手转而托住身下人的腰，虎口几乎像拼图那样严丝合缝地卡住了两侧的腰线，触感当然非常好但两人现在都没有余力去在乎这样的细节。由于腰部被抬高的关系，米库里欧只要稍一低头就能大致看到自己的性器也在因此膨胀，这就更不妙了，内壁的软肉在一瞬间并非如本人所愿地绞得更紧了些，大量水液的润滑作用又最大限度地减轻了痛感，突如其来地对于史雷来说实在太过刺激，要不是之前已经去过一次怕是要直接缴械投降。

“怎……怎么了？”人类紧张地问道，虽说姑且有控制力道，但毕竟自己毫无经验的这份自觉还是有的，“弄痛你了？”

“不，哈啊……”水之天族的脑袋倒回了枕头上，眉头微皱，双手紧攥住床单，他确实深受折磨，却并非由于疼痛，从交合处扩散到全身的炽热快感才是罪魁祸首。如果说先前的铺垫是以温吞缓慢的小火加热让他逐渐进入状态，那么现在水面恐怕已经开始摇晃，咕嘟咕嘟地稍稍翻滚起来。积蓄着能量，临近沸腾却又姑且还算风平浪静，正如同那几近瘫软却愈加紧绷的身体，这份处于夹缝之中的煎熬感令米库里欧感到不知所措，只得求救般地开口。

“这样，好难受……”

“不要夹那么紧，稍微放松点。”

“不行……做不到。”撒娇般的话语中还带有一丝哭腔，米库里欧极少示弱，光是听着声音史雷就怀疑自己的心脏要从喉咙口跳出来，更何况在视觉上配合那眼角微红，眼眶中水光摇曳的表情呢？“我，啊，做不到……史雷，帮帮我，史雷……”

没人能拒绝这样的恳求。

一只手支撑住身体维持平衡，另一只手滑向下腹，温柔地用手指在敏感的部分打圈，米库里欧的腰一下子就没了力气，内壁也放松下来。势头不错，但史雷低估了润滑的效果——米库里欧的准备确实足够充分——原本只打算再稍微推进一点施了力，不想却在重力和惯性的作用下剩下的部分几乎整个都滑了进去，直到前端撞上内壁米库里欧才反应过来，而就在这一瞬间传来的灭顶般的快感几乎要让他呻吟着哭泣出声。而史雷也因误判形式而失去了平衡，整个人向前一倒，所幸经过锻炼的身体凭借本能及时作出了反应，让他最终重新支撑住自己，伏在了米库里欧身上。

“啊！抱歉！”米库里欧艰难喘息的模样映入眼帘，联系刚才自己的失手史雷很难不产生愧疚感，“很痛么？”

会痛么？至少米库里欧自己并没有这样的感觉，肉刃分开内壁上软肉的过程实在太过顺畅，甚至连多余的摩擦力都极少，几乎没有什么实感。硬要说的话，撞上的时候可能稍微有一点？但也不过是稍稍陪衬一下那失足坠落瞬间般快感的程度而已，就连注意到都很难。水之天族抽抽鼻子摇了摇头，比起微不足道的疼痛，快感开始消退后萌生的焦躁才令他更为困扰，只是物理上被填满似乎还不够，刚才那样似乎确实有点可怕，但这么快就结束又觉得有些遗憾，想要再来一次，再来几次，究竟会变成什么样、又会带来怎样的快乐呢？不由自主地，简直不像个天族似的，米库里欧就这样期待了起来。

“诶……米库里欧喜欢这里啊。”

身体过于诚实地回应了他，从刚才开始史雷就没有再动，取而代之的是米库里欧自己试着晃动腰肢，让内壁的某个点蹭上埋入体内的那个凶器的头部——而这一切竟是史雷提醒了之后他才猛然惊觉。由于羞耻心作祟本能地想遮住自己的脸，但双手的手腕就如同被预见了一般地被捉住，交叉着被单手固定在了头顶上方，怎样都挣脱不开。

“史雷……？！”

嘴唇上传来柔软的触感，这次仅是浅尝即止的轻啄，比起情爱欲望，安抚的成分要更重些。分开之后能感受到湿热的吐息喷洒在脸上，睁开眼睛就能看到史雷背着光的脸，表情有些模糊，只有那双澄澈的翡翠色眼睛依旧清晰明亮，热情的火焰在其深处跳跃，将名为爱与冲动与欲望的燃油转化为光和热，点亮了昏暗房间中的一隅，也沸腾了身下年轻天族的意识。

“抱歉。”嘴上这么说了，实际上人类却没有丝毫要松手的意思，“我想看着米库里欧的脸。”

话语使耳根泛红，眼神令脸颊发烫，意识到时已经移不开视线，太犯规了，事到如今米库里欧不可能再拒绝这样的请求。好热，因为身体完全被那份热情感染了；好吵，因为心脏扑通扑通跳个不停；好难受，因为那家伙嘴上说着这么厉害的台词，实际上却毫无进展！明明都已经涨到那么大了，明明已经进来了，明明史雷才是会因为性欲而苦恼的人类，为什么现在表现得更急不可耐的反倒是身为天族的自己？没理由不感到委屈，可史雷并不给他开口抱怨的机会，他用左手扶住了身下人的腰，稍稍将性器退出些许后又用力向前挺进，正正好好撞在那个舒服的地方，不出所料地收获了一小串高亢而又甜腻的呻吟。

“其实我，已经快要到极限了。”安抚地亲吻身下人的鼻尖，史雷的右手松开了对米库里欧手腕的钳制，手掌顺势前移，手指插入到米库里欧左手的指缝间，将那只手引导到肩侧，最终十指相扣。“接下来可能会有点粗鲁，痛的话咬我也没关系。”

“不用特地为了我这么辛苦地去忍耐，再说——”我又不脆弱。“——呜啊？！”

几乎整根抽出只留顶端一小部分在内部，还没来得及感到空虚，就被快速地再次填满。重复着这个过程的史雷已经记住了那个位置，每一次的深入都以此为目标。他的体力本来就很好，又锻炼出了一身结实的肌肉，在平日的狩猎和战斗练习中也掌握了诸多腰腹施力的技巧，诸多因素汇集到现在，其结果就是抽插不仅有力，速度也很快。如果要米库里欧来形容，这种无力感大约就像是从高处失足掉进遗迹机关后被提着脚倒吊着抛向空中的过程重复个几十上百次，就算是天族也会被反复的失重和离心现象给折腾得够呛。现在他的状态也确实差不多，视线摇晃，晕乎乎的脑袋里早就被烧成了一壶开水，思考的能力大多早不知道飞去了哪个次元，剩下的部分又全都是在想着史雷。接连不断的强烈刺激产生的快感如同浑身过电，抑制不住颤抖，明明觉得害怕，却又因为史雷在自己身边而倍感安心。紧握住相扣的那只手，蜷起的脚趾蹂躏了好一会儿床单，直到两条小腿最终在人类背后交叉起来。从脊柱到指尖都被酥酥麻麻地折磨着，只要稍加注意就能感受到一小部分内侧的软肉在性器抽出时会被翻到外侧，连带着水液从结合的部位淌下，在咕啾咕啾的翻搅声中竟打湿了一小片床单。

“米库里欧，真的，很努力啊。”事到如今就连史雷也必须将短短一句话拆分成好几段，沙哑的嗓音中夹杂着颇有几分野兽般性感味道的粗重喘息。他的身体在原始本能的驱使下展现出优秀的爆发力和持续性，自口中流出的言语却满溢着一如既往的温柔，原本互相矛盾的两面就这样被完美地揉合到了一起。水之天族为之倾心不已，如果自己是人类女性，恐怕光是听到这声音就要怀疑自己是不是已经怀孕了吧？虽然并不是很明白孕育新生命的意义，但如果是史雷的孩子他还是相当乐意，或者说非常期待的。可惜米库里欧是男性而且还是无法生育的天族，这个事实令他深感遗憾，但现在他可没工夫沮丧，体内的那根要命的凶器还在不知疲倦地律动着，甚至还比刚进来的时候又涨大了一圈，因此而增加的快感可不是闹着玩的，就算是天族也不由得怀疑自己是不是快要升天了。

“啊……哈啊，史雷，史雷……”不行了，感觉快要死了，这可比踩到遗迹里的机关后极速下落几十米要刺激上百倍，哪还顾得上自己脑子里在想什么，脱口而出的又是什么，更没什么去害羞的余力。“好，好大。啊……那，是……是什么，哈啊……好可怕，咕，啊……但是，哈啊……好棒，太厉害了，啊啊，好棒……”

“米库里欧，会这样夸我，真少见，好高兴——”像是终于得到了主人的褒奖而雀跃的大型犬，史雷的上身几乎是扑倒在了米库里欧身上，亲吻如同暴风骤雨般落在洁白的肩膀和胸膛上，而对方则伸出了原本紧攥着床单的右手搂住了他的脖子作为回应，等史雷再次抬起头去看身下人的脸，那已经是一副与天族惯有的禁欲无缘，彻底沉溺于此刻欢愉的表情，平日里如同溪水般清冽通透的眼瞳现在鲜艳得像是沾了露水的鸢尾花，直教人心生爱怜。如果可以他真想再多观赏一会儿，再多疼爱一会儿，但那是不可能的，欲望和快感都已经累积到了极限。米库里欧也能感觉到埋入体内的那根性器的形状发生了变化，和用手做的时候一样，他记得那是喷发的预兆，有什么粘稠的，气味浓厚的东西就要从里面出来了——

“啊，米库里欧，哈啊，不行了。快，咕……快松开！”

缠住人类腰腹的双腿突然箍得更紧了，大概是意识到史雷快要射了的瞬间，身体就先于大脑的判断作出了反应。自己也已经差不多了，倒不如说像是在幽暗的迷宫中横冲直撞了半天终于发现了来自外部的光线。和无数次在探险中坠入陷阱的结局一样，史雷在那里垂下一条绳索，不知疲倦地喊着青梅竹马的名字，一遍又一遍，那副景象和史雷现在的样子又重合到了一起，所以在解脱之前米库里欧绝不会松手。

“不……咕呜，不要，在外面、我、哈啊，没有——关系，啊……”

“可是，那样会——”

“啰嗦！”勾住脖子的左臂开始施力，将史雷的头往下压的同时也让米库里欧稍稍抬起脖子，本该是有些生气的瞪视，表情却被快感和欲望给软化了不少，在史雷眼里倒显得像在可怜兮兮地撒娇了。“我，哈啊，想要……想要史雷的，在、里面，啊啊……”

大脑就这样当机了，当米库里欧的舌头钻进自己嘴里时史雷能做到的只有顺着本能把对方的脑袋压回枕头上疯狂地去索取。他根本就毫无胜算，再大幅度抽插几下就在能抵达的最深处射了出来，随即在放开米库里欧的瞬间整个人都失神软倒了下来。而他身下的水之天族，在意识到有什么东西灌进了自己深处时也达到了高潮，从前端射出的液体把自己的腹部也弄得湿黏，随后也彻底没了力气，瘫软在床上。

=====================================================================

他们都已经很累了，可一直这样下去也不是办法，被蹂躏得惨不忍睹的床铺实在不适合一夜的安眠，尤其是史雷从里面退出来后精液混在大量的水液之中从有些红肿的穴口淌到床单上，颇有几分控诉他动作过于粗暴的意思。

“稍微……有点过火了啊。”人类为此感到良心不安，为此轻吻天族的眼角以示赔罪，“抱歉，米库里欧。”

“稍微，么……算了。”米库里欧不觉得弄到自己那里几乎合不上只是“稍微”有点过火，但现在咬文嚼字也没什么意义，而且他也没力气在这种事情上做文章去欺负史雷，“这也没办法，不能全怪史雷。再说——”

“再说？”

“这样……我也、不讨厌。”

米库里欧原来就不大的说话声变得越来越小，直至细若蚊吟，但史雷就是能听个一字不漏。“诶？！！别又扑过来啊话说好重！有这力气还不如快点起来干活，床单明天再洗收拾干净就能休息了。”

“说到收拾，嗯……那个……”

“哪个？”

“就是，你的里面也要清理一下才行。”提起这个史雷还是面露愧色，“我来帮你弄吧？”

“诶？！”米库里欧这次倒是一下子就明白了问题的严重性，使劲一挺上身想要坐起来却因为腰部突如其来的酸痛而止步于半躺，“那个我自己来就行了！”

“可是你的腰……”

“这点程度没问题，倒是你再把手指放进来说不定就要出事。”他顿了顿，终于在史雷的帮助下坐了起来，脸上的红晕不知是方才高潮的余韵还是因为现在的话题，“今晚可没力气再来一次了。”

“啊……嗯。”

嘴巴开了合合了又开，最后史雷还是什么都没有说，默默地也起身去撤掉床单，和他们原来的衣服一起扔到一边。米库里欧施了几个简单的天响术把两人的身体都清洗干净，史雷随后从柜子里找来浴巾，干净的床单和替换的睡衣。剧烈运动后确实应该好好休息，他们实在是太累了，终于把一切都准备妥当后脑袋一沾枕头就沉沉睡去。就像是更小些的时候经历了整整一天刺激的遗迹探险后筋疲力尽地归来，纵使有满脑子的话语想要诉说，还是都留到明天再叙吧。今夜，焦躁了好一阵子的史雷终于能做个平稳安详的好梦了。

不过没有米库里欧帮忙，要一次洗两条床单确实相当费神——这就是后话了。

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> 备份存档，感谢看到最后的诸位


End file.
